sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Sol
Sol: Look I'm...I'm sorry. For everything you've gone through. I know I'm not always a perfect father. '' ''Kass: Of course not. I know that. Just sometimes. Sol is a male wolf, the mate of Music, the protagonist of Chapter 1, the father of Kass and Caden, and a major character in the series. He spends all or most of the series as his pack's Omega. He is also a founding memeber of the Snowpaw, named after him, of which he is also Omega. HISTORY Sol was born and raised among the Grayfur. Although his father was pack Alpha, Sol fell to the lowest rank of Omega. Although he certainly wasn't very strong to begin with, there was another reason Sol fell in the ranks. Of all his pack, Sol was the only male who was not obsessed with dominating the others. Sol hated violence and didn't feel like fighitng over rank was worth it. As a result, he became Omega. ROLE Sol is the protagonist and male lead of Chapter 1, and in later Chapters he always has a major role, often playing the part of a mentor or father. In Chapter 1 he fights the Blackheath, takes Music as his mate, and forms the Snowpaw. In Chapter 2 he searches for his missing son, Caden, while raising his daughter, Kass. Nulled In Chapter 3, Sol is missing since before the story began, leaving the tyrannical Wargunn as Alpha in his place. Sol's granddaughter, Fade, sets out to find Sol and bring him back. After Wargunn is defeated and Sol is returned to being Alpha, Fade is shocked to discover that Sol tried to indirectly kill her father, Shadow, by deliberately sending him on a life threatening mission. Shadow survived, but lost contact with the Snowpaw. But because Sol is Alpha, Fade cannot do anything. Before long, it becomes clear that power has made Sol as bad as Wargunn, and it actually reaches the point where Sol's own family is afraid of him. Finally, Syn confronts Sol at great personal risk and rebukes him for all that he's done. His words have the desired effect; Sol repents and becomes eternally grateful to Syn for saving him. Filled with remorse, Sol tries to make it up to Fade, steps down as Alpha, and swears to Syn that he will do the same for him one day, a promise that comes into play in Chapter 7. Nulled In Chapter 4, Sol is exiled from the Snowpaw for a crime he didn't commit. Timberath spends most of the Chapter trying to kill Sol, only to find out that the one he is supposed to be after is Syn. In Chapters 5, 6, and 7... (Fill in the blanks.) PERSONALITY Sol is a sheep in wolf's clothing. He is so laid-back and easygoing as to appear perpetually half-asleep. Like Music, he defies the norm for his species and gender, i.e. he is kind, gentle, and polite. These qualities are what initially catch Music's eye. When Music's brother Marcus learns of Sol and Music's secret meetings he storms into the wolves' territory and tries to fight Sol to keep him away from her. Sol, who knows Music cares about her brother and that violence would only make things worse if anything, allows Marcus to bite and slash him rather than retaliate. When Kass is captured by Joseph Nineveh, and Goblin takes pleasure in tormenting her, Sol uncharacteristically flies out of control and nearly kills Goblin in a blind rage. Kass is shocked not only by the strength of Sol's love for her, but just by his physical strength in general. She was under the impression that he was a wimp who cared mostly about making her life difficult. Sol's is the Omega, the weakest member of his pack, and consequently bears the brunt of their aggression. Even with the Snowpaw he remains Omega. Sol is also an imperfect father. Sol is also haunted by memories of Music after her death.